


The Legend Of The Rally Granny

by polybi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baseball, F/F, F/M, Good Lillian Luthor, Multi, Polyamory, Redemption, canon makes great cameras, many characters have powers, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Lillian Luthor is the hero. Also baseball. Non-canon compliant.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Astra/Alex Danvers, Astra/Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eliza Danvers/Lillian Luthor, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor/Leslie Willis, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Leslie Willis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Legend Of The Rally Granny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



This is a story about baseball.

Yes, there are other elements in this game. For instance, there is the local hero and the women that she loves. And the fact that every day, said hero goes out and saves the day. In some cases the planet and even the universe. And in some cases, literally, it's rescuing a kitten from a tree.

Then there are the aforementioned women that the hero loves. One is now a hero but was formerly a villain. Another with a rather, oh shall we say,  _ electric  _ personality. Still, another is a woman who is known as the Queen of all Media. And she'll make sure you know that every chance she gets.

And the fourth one, who is sweet and kind and beyond filthy rich. As a matter of fact, that woman happens to be the stepdaughter of the evilest woman in the world.

The relationship between said stepdaughter and stepmother was rather strained until lately. You see the hero came from another planet, and the woman’s fear channeled great hatred of the hero and anyone else that did not come from  _ Terra Firma _ . But through a combination of battles, the fact that the hero and the stepdaughter, as well as the electric woman and the Media Queen, and the fact that the stepmother was really a much kinder person than she seemed to be brought the relationship closer. It also led the woman to refocus the mission of her scientific think tank from an organization bent on destroying aliens to one that would study and help them, with her equally repentant son, his girlfriend, and associates.

But this is a story about baseball.

A game that the hero’s foster sister was a huge fan. She can recite the name of the MLB Cy Young award winner from when she was 6 years old  _ (Orel Hershiser, Dodgers, 1988, if you must know) _ . Every year she would drag her foster sister and two lovers. One lover was a former military mastermind from another planet. The same planet the hero fell from. After four years she is trying to figure things out, like what is the purpose of a guy with a stick hitting a ball and running around in circles. The other lover is a member of National City’s finest. Like the foster sister, she loves baseball. Especially the team she has been a fan of, considering National City is her home town of 35 years, the National City Monarchs.

Which brings us to the actual subject matter of this story. Yes, this is a story about baseball, though saying baseball is what the Monarchs play would be charitable at best. Now, there have been very bad teams in baseball history. The 1916 Philadelphia Athletics, who could have used some Moneyball winning only 38 games. There were the ‘35 Boston Braves, the ‘52 Pittsburgh Pirates. The ‘62 Mets and the ‘39 St. Louis Browns were legendary in their lousiness. And let’s not talk about the 1899 Cleveland Spiders. They only won 20 games out of 154, a record they said would never be broken.

Until last season. It took doing, but the Monarchs won just seven games. SEVEN.

What made it worse was the ownership. The aforementioned Media Queen and her Billionaire princess business partner, Cat Grant and Lena Luthor, aka the stepdaughter to the notorious Lillian Luthor.

Now it wasn't the case that either Cat or Lena we're bad owners. as a matter of fact, they did what good owners of baseball teams did: let the baseball people handle the baseball stuff. Unfortunately, the baseball people handle the baseball stuff not that well. And it was like this before they bought it. For over 30 years, the Monarchs had a permanent group in last place. Many of their losses were by scores that were slightly reminiscent of third-overtime basketball.

But the local heroes step sister's co-girlfriend was a baseball fanatic in the truest sense of the term. Maggie Sawyer could recite Monarch stats from 20 years back. On her iTunes, she had complete play-by-play recordings of entire games. Not to mention the fact that she had at least seven fake names and 7 fake accents every time she called into any of the three local all-sports stations do either praise or complain about the Monarchs. Plus one of her numerous Twitter accounts was named  **@MonarchMama.**

In short, a fanatic.

And because you wanted the two women that he loved more than anything to be just as much a fanatic as she was, she got three really good tickets to see the Monarchs play the Metropolis Kings at LCorp Field. Actually, because the local hero was married to one of the owners and both of them were married to the other owner (Polyamory, you know) for three reasons:

  1. Maggie was that big of a fan.
  2. Availability was easy considering the fact that the monarchs had the lowest attendance record in the entire league.
  3. Misery loves company anyway.



And so, the fifth row of section A in front of the pitcher's mound was filled with the contingent from Catco, LCorp, the DEO, and the new, kinda-sorta non-Evil Cadmus Labs. There was Kara, Cat, Lena, and their wife, Leslie Willis (again, Polyamory), Lena's formerly evil stepmom Lillian, James Olsen (he was doing the story for Catco on the game...also any reason to stay near one of the aforementioned), and of course, Alex, Astra, and their SuperFan wife, Maggie Sawyer.

It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon. The game started at 2:30 in the afternoon. The drinking began two innings and eight Kings runs in (including two homers in the first).

And from there, the pile-on. By the 7th inning stretch, the score was 11-1. That one came from a shortstop named Niedermeyer who actually hit a beauty that at the time of this writing is probably still traveling over the Pacific Ocean. but that's Neidermeyer was approaching home plate he tripped and fell and tumble all the way to home base. He scored all right, both the run and a fractured knee that would put him out of business for the next eight weeks. And he was the team's best player.

And so it was time for the traditional playing of “Take Me Out To The Ballgame.” And as the song played, it was time to fire up the kiss cam. Most everyone in the stadium was well-lubricated anyway, including everyone in the 5th row of section A. They started at the left where James kissed Kara, followed by Kara turning and kissing Lena. Cat gave a wave that was decidedly less enthusiastic than Leslie's, who seemed ready to start her own thousand-watt fireworks display. 

Then there was Lillian Luthor.

Lillian was never a drinker. Even when celebrating her most successful, albeit most devious projects, she barely took a sip of champagne. Maybe she knew exactly what her limits were because she did not know those limits at that moment. Since there was no one to kiss, National City's most of the notorious mad scientist, alcohol flowing within her body, decided to grab her blouse and flash the stadium.

Thankfully, and that's depending on your particular opinion of the body of Dr. Luthor when she flipped that blouse, she was wearing a bra. The collective opinion of most of the stadium, including most of the men and some of the women, was that the dear doctor was holding out on people. What that black 38C Maidenform was holding was quite impressive indeed.

That flash lasted for about 3 seconds. It was replayed over and over and over...in slow motion. On television and on The outfield big screens.

The reaction was immediate. In terms of most of the crowd, there were hoops, hollers, and high-fives. Most of the Catco/LCorp/DEO contingent had blank stares and dropped jaws. As for the Monarchs, they recovered nicely. The team seemed inspired by that display. Very inspired. After fumbling around and racking up two outs, they somehow managed to fill up the bases.

It was then that the Luthor Effect began to take hold.

There was a single. And another. And another. And another. Somewhere in all this, a noticeably Coors-upped Lillian decided to lift that blouse again and the crown and team went nuts. Neidermeyer struck again, slamming grandly to bring in four. Then what was termed by sports talk hosts as “the system” was established: pop in singles or take walks for a while, turning those singles into runs, then someone hits a grand slam to run up the score. By the time the seventh inning was over, the lowly Monarchs had scored 20 runs, smashing the record of 18 back in 1883.

And it kept on for two more innings. The final score, 37-12, was more reminiscent of NCAA football than baseball.

The credit for the amazing win was pinned on Lillian Luthor and her...shall we say major assets that were on display...and it was fun...but it was a one-time thing. Besides, Kara and her Aunt Astra would be happy that she took a step towards redemption. And the reforming mad scientist was starting to like baseball. In fact, by the end of the week, she had exhibited the mark of the true baseball fan, the belief that Bob Costas should be named Commissioner of Baseball for life. 

But that one experience was supposed to be a one-time deal. Except that of all things and of all people, Kara’s foster mom, Eliza had two tickets to a Kings rematch. Obviously things have gotten more peaceful between her stepdaughter and her other stepmom since the latter moved away from evil activities (mostly). And because of that Lillian had become more than agreeable company. As a matter of fact, Eliza had become one of the very few people allowed to call her Lily...or even Lil. Which was why that afternoon the two scientists we sitting in good seats at LCorp to watch the Monarchs, who eight games after the Miracle had fallen back to old losing habits.

Both were sober through 6.5 innings. Unfortunately was on the field would drive the average teetotaler to make the acquaintance of Mr. James Beam.

That was when Lillian decided to recreate that moment from a few days ago. The bra again was black when Lillian raised that blouse to the astonishment of Eliza and the pleasure of the fans, thinking the same thing that happened a few days ago would happen again.

And boy, did it ever. This time it was not just Neidermyer who was banging, but it seemed that everyone on the team was piling on hits and home runs. 35 minutes and three pitcher changes later, the Monarchs created a 12-0 lead, and by the end of the game, it was a final score of 17-0.

The people in the stands mobbed the woman who, not too long ago, was described as the most dangerous woman in National City had become its number two hero.

Meanwhile, the number one hero who was ensconced in the Catco lounge was jumping up and down because of the victory. So were Cat, Leslie, Lena, James, and several Catco employees, as well the number one hero’s aunt, stepsister, and number three. And during that celebration, Lena pulled out her Note 10 and called her stepmom.

“Mom...its Lena. I have an idea...” It would be an idea that would change Lillian’s life, not to mention the course of National City.

But for the life of Kara Danvers, the course of her life had already had changed as she looked at the celebratory scene on the TV screen and she gazed at the vision of Lillian Luthor not only being mobbed by a hoard of baseball fans but being kissed deeply by Lillian’s companion for the day, Eliza Danvers.

Lillian Luthor was kissing the foster mom of Supergirl.

The sight of this accomplished what Lillian had wanted to do for years, until recently, of course.

Supergirl hitting the floor at a dead faint.

**To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes
> 
> It has been three months since I started this. I finally have this ready to present to you. I hope you’ll like it.
> 
> If you are an old movie aficionado, you may remember a movie called “Rhubarb,” about a cat who became an effective good luck charm. In this vein, Lillian will be that good luck charm. And I’m definitely trying to reform Lillian. I have a soft spot for Brenda Strong.
> 
> This is a gift to AXE who gifted me with “When You Least Expect It.” I invite you to check it out and to follow this amazing writer.
> 
> This is part of my Team Supergirl universe. It does not follow canon, there are people who have Kryptonian powers and polyamory fills the air. If its something you don’t want to follow, you don’t have to, but if you’re willing, there’s an interesting ride ahead. I hope.
> 
> As for Blank Page, I don’t know. But assume this story follows it. Any ideas on that, this, and any of my other WIPs will be most welcome.
> 
> Even more welcome would be comments both good and bad. Intelligent comments and criticisms help a lot.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
